


Felt is soft on the lips...

by alice_dualswordlesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ;), F/F, Kissing, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Romantic Dinner Dates at Home, lesbiaan, there is a small mention of trans misaki if you squint, this technically doubles as a character study huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_dualswordlesbian/pseuds/alice_dualswordlesbian
Summary: She and Lisa've been having these hangouts for a while now. That doesn't mean anything though, right?
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Felt is soft on the lips...

**Author's Note:**

> i get to be gay and NO ONE CAN STOP ME

Misaki's holding a doll-in-progress very close to her face.

Her heart is beating a little faster than it normally would. This is real, isn't it? Most of the time, she's a little too exhausted to tell if there's a change in the hell-mess she calls her body. But right now it's different; her chest's definitely heating up, no doubt about it.

And it's... well, probably because of...

"Hmmhmhm~."

...Yeah. "Need any help?"

"I've got the rest~. Sit back and lemme dish up!"

It's something she spends the next half-a-minute unwrapping. For something that's far from a normal experience for her, she sure can't muster an adverse reaction to it... is she like, having a lung infection or something? Her heartrate feels natural though, even if it's skipping a few beats, so this is pretty soothing for a lung infection... 

...Okay, nah, she's probably just enjoying herself. Which is kinda crazy; if there's anything her time in Hello Happy World's taught her, it's that trying to pump some excitement into your life doesn't come without the consequence of hearing Kaoru say 'worry not, my dear, for komodo dragons are perfectly willing to be ridden!' And yet the person she's talking to is neither a bitten Kaoru, a cheering Hagumi, a terrified Kanon nor an ecstatic Kokoro; just someone who it feels completely natural to take things easy with, instead.

"You set the table, right?"

"Yup." Misaki holds up a napkin and smiles. "We won't get any stains on our gear, hopefully."

"Good to hear," Lisa sings. "Yukina doesn't really like looking at sheets with sauce stains."

"That makes one of our vocalists, then..."

There's a cute chuckle. It snags her attention like a magnet. Standing at the kitchen counter is someone who's theoretically far more well-adjusted, sociable and outgoing than Misaki will ever be... Lisa's a shining beacon in even the mustiest of old lighthouses. So bright that it should be blinding. Seriously, how does someone manage to keep their outfit looking that good when it's buried beneath an apron and kitchen safety measures?

Ah, who's she kidding; it's Lisa. Lisa's fervent enough about what she loves that she'd keep at it no matter what. Even if she was on a deserted island, she'd probably find a way to text her friends goodnight.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" 

"It's fine. This always takes a bit to cook." Misaki pushes the felt and needles aside for the plate Lisa gives her, as Lisa sits on the other side with her own. "Wow, you make this look a lot more enticing than I do."

"Really? I didn't do anything special with it."

Oh. 

Uh... why'd she think that, then? Is she imagining secret ingredients from thin air?

Argh, the way Lisa's smiling at her, she probably looks delusional- ...okay, no, it's fine. That's an overreaction. "R-right. Time to dig in, then?"

"Time to dig in!" Lisa immediately has a taste. "Wow, this is good! Thanks for the stew mix suggestion."

"No need to thank me," Misaki says. "You're the one who cooked it, anyway."

"You helped! I only stole your thunder because I insisted on being a good host," Lisa winks. "How's it taste?"

She takes a scoop. "It's as good as it always is."

"You're starting to sound like Ran!" ...Lisa's friends with Ran too? "Your family must be pretty happy that you make this for them weekly."

"I-it's not that big a deal, really."

"Ahaha~. You're cute when you blush."

Misaki nearly chokes on her own stew. Is she blushing? Uh, she's not, is she? Seriously? "I-I... um..."

Lisa keeps giggling. "Just kidding! But you DID end up blushing in the end, so I guess I'm pretty lucky~."

It's infectious. Misaki can't help but laugh too, in spite of the embarrassment. "Hey now. That's a lot sneakier of you then I expected."

"Sorry, sorry! Don't mind me." Well, at least she's not having it rubbed in her face. "How's the felting project? Can I see?"

"Sure." Misaki holds up the lil' buddy. "Does he look okay?"

"Ooohh, he's adorable! Look at his big smile!" Lisa squidges the doll's cheeks, and-

-she's not feeling jealous of a doll, is she? Okay, no, definitely not. "Ahaha. Do you think Hagumi'll like him?"

"'Course she will~! Monkey's gonna have an adorable big brother soon enough."

"Glad to hear it." Giving Hagumi a dingy plushie would be a crime. "How's things on your end?"

"Ah... I'm not sure about that." Lisa leans on her elbow and taps her chin. "It's just... well, I dunno."

"I'm not the best writer or anything, but I can check if you want."

"Eh?!" Lisa freezes like a startled cat. "Well, um... having someone look directly at them'd be... mmm..."

Maybe she doesn't want someone else helping out? That's fair. "No pressure. I'm just here if you need me."

"Mmgrh... well..." 

Lisa takes a deep breath, then hits her cheeks with her hands a couple times.

"Okay, yeah, it's fine," she whispers. "Right! Feel free to skim over them if you want."

"Sure. Can't guarantee I'll have any useful advice, as a warning."

"Don't sell yourself short! You're the one writing all of Hello Happy's songs."

Yeah, but converting hordes of rushed crayon scribbles into words isn't the same as- ah, whatever. For Lisa's sake, she should have some faith in herself, right?

"Go back a couple pages if you wanna see where it starts."

"Right." She flips through the notebook Lisa handed her, and... let's have a look-

-

"...Wow."

"W-what's up?" Lisa sweats. "Is it bad?"

"No, just... this feels... raw. Wait, I'm not sure if that's the best way to put it," Misaki manages. "It's more like... it's really charged with emotion? It's great." She pauses. "...Hang on, my bad, I'm being super vague. Should I try and analys-"

"Nono, it's okay! That was fine. Sorry, I wanna be the only one who actually tampers around with the words," Lisa responds. "Thanks for the confidence boost, Misaki~."

"No problem." She waves a hand. "Way better than anything I put out."

"Hey, only one of us two's actually writing lyrics for our band, y'know."

Misaki blinks. "Does Roselia not use any of yours?"

"Not yet! Future World Fes isn't too far, though, so I'm thinking of giving it another shot."

"You've got my support. Go for it," she says. God, she didn't respect this person enough. "If Yukina refuses them, you can have my job of writing out Kokoro's thoughts as a consolation prize."

"I can't take that from you," Lisa laughs. "Your band is so lively, y'know? I doubt my writing style's lighthearted enough for them."

She can't help but smile at that. "You never know. I'm not exactly the pinnacle of lightheartedness myself."

"Well... I guuuueess you're a little more down-to-earth than the rest of them. I mean, sort of! Ahaha." Nah, that's a fair evaluation. God forbid she ever _loses_ the ability to be down-to-earth. "Maybe you'd fit right in singing Roselia's songs. Ever considered a dress for the full goth look?"

"Wha-" Okay, THAT'S way more out there! "What part of me screams 'singing from the soul'?"

"Ahahaha~! I'm joking again. It IS a nice image for me, though." Lisa leans in. "And you've mentioned wanting to add a couple dresses to your wardrobe, right~?"

Oh, goddamnit. "...M-maybe a Roselia-made one isn't the best start for my transition, okay?"

"Got it, got it~! Just ask if you wanna go on a shopping trip for one, then. It'll be my return gift for this little dinner date we've had."

Wait, date? Okay, no, she probably meant that jokingly; she's said that word plenty of times casually to Misaki, after all. "S-sorry we ended up doing this. I know it would've been a lot nicer if I could afford taking you out to a restaurant-"

Lisa pokes her on the nose. "Seriously, don't worry about it! You've brought that up like 3 times now. Like I said, the home setup's way better." She lifts up her notebook. "We can focus on all the stuff we wanna get done when we're like this. Way less stiff than if we were eating out."

"Haven't we felted at McDonalds before?"

"Gargh, you know what I mean!" Yeah, but she's gotta land her jabs on the dauntless Lisa _somewhere._ "I mean that I don't feel pressured when I'm talking to you here. Suits us way more, don't you think?"

"Can't deny that. Although my restaurant experiences have been the opposite of stiff, thanks to a certain rowdy bunch." She takes a moment to roll her eyes. "I mean, hey, I wouldn't mind keeping you company if you wanna eat n' shop at the mall. I could buy a gift for my sis while I'm at it; something other than a doll for once."

"...Hmhmhm~. You really are considerate, you know that?"

Oh boy. Why is it that no matter how many times she's teased like this, it never makes her blush less? "W-where'd that come from?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular." Lisa leans to the side and gazes into her eyes. "I just think that a certain someone should be patting herself on the back a bit more."

"Huh? Who?"

"You, silly!" Oh. "I can't imagine what it's like dealing with the Tsurumakis and Co. every day. But you're always looking out for everyone else, even when you're wiped. Kaoru and Kanon tell me a lot of sappy stories about you."

Wh- Bu- Argh, you guys... seriously... "I-I mean, yeah, it's not easy handling them, I guess! B-but don't take everything they say for granted... I'm the topic of their conversations a little _too_ much, for what I'm worth."

"You're not being honest, Misaki~. Don't you enjoy having your bandmates boast about you~?" ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHH "How about *I* tell them the sappy stories, then? There's a lot of good things I can say about you~!" 

Oh, _goddamnit._ The fact that she's heating up this much seals it... it's proof she'll be walking into Lisa's hands no matter what she says...!

"Seriously, Misaki. If you ever want a favour from me, hit me up. Let me cover for whatever funhouse Kokoro's planned for you~."

Okay, hold on. "Are you kidding? No way," she balks. "You've already got daily practice with Roselia, practice at home, lyrics-writing and god knows what else. I wouldn't survive any of that stuff if I was in your shoes. Adding to that pile'd be real damn sleazy of me."

"Hey, you're more disciplined than you think! Anyway, it's not a burden for me to snag your crew for myself sometimes, is it~?"

"Oh, no you don't. I'M the one who should be offering a favour or two to you." She folds her arms. "Lemme know what you need and I'll be there. The most I've usually got on my schedule is a band groupchat and house chores."

"I-It's fine, for real! I knew what I was getting into when I joined Roselia." Lisa starts looking away. "If we're being honest, I need to pull my weight a bit more for them anyway. The lyrics-writing isn't enough on its own..."

"...Wait," she says. "You're thinking of other ways to help too? Not just lyrics?"

"Obviously! I've gotta be more to them than some mediocre bassist."

'Mediocre' belies how much she's used Roselia's bass lines as a reference for Hagumi's. Well, makes sense that Lisa'd try and do more for her band, but... damn. That's almost too much, even. "You're incredible."

"Eh?! I-I, um..." Lisa looks away. "W-what'd I do to earn that compliment?"

"Come on. I'm not the only one with a squad of troublemakers to keep in line, right? I saw you wrangling Ako and Sayo apart in an internet cafe," Misaki says. "You can't compliment me for the exact things you do and then say you're lazier than I am."

"...Can't I?" Lisa sighs. "It sure feels tempting to, knowing you."

"Says the person who's actually playing in a professional band. Besides, Ako and Rinko have their fair share of sappy stories for you too."

"Wh-" Wow. She's pretty sure she's never seen Lisa blush before. That's actually really cute. "When'd THEY get the chance to gloat near you guys?"

"At Kokoro's meetups for Rocket League and Fall Guys." Misaki smirks. "C'mon, Lisa. Don't you enjoy having your bandmates boast about you?"

"Oh, aren't you being crafty!"

There's a fit of giggles rushing out from her as she holds up the felt doll. "I do lots of crafting, alright."

"That's not what I-" 

Lisa gets in on it and starts giggling too. Now they're grinning in the room's lovely sunset together.

"Wow. You're playing me for a fool, aren't you~?"

"Not sure about that. If I were in a play, I wouldn't even remember my script."

"You keep telling yourself that. But I'll know otherwise!"

Misaki finds the energy to wink, somehow. "Same goes from me to you. Guess it's our little secret, Romeo."

"...Pfft. Ahaha!"

Lisa gets right back into the laughter. Okay, that wink probably ruined it, didn't it? Made her look like too much of a dork to make the retort eff-

"...You know just what to say sometimes, don't you~?"

-to be-

-uh.

Hang on a second. "Lisa?"

Lisa's just stepped around the table and cornered her, slowly laying a hand on the top of her chair. 

Suddenly, in place of stew, Misaki's smelling a soft perfume.

Suddenly, any hum Lisa makes is crawling through her ear a lot more. 

Suddenly, before she knows it, Lisa's leaning over her and gazing at her with a frighteningly alluring stare. It's impossible to avoid her eyes; they're glistening every colour of the rainbow, and all of them are painting Misaki. 

"Y'know, you're better at snatching hearts than you think. You do it so casually, even. You just... stroll right past peoples' walls. It makes me so jealous, I feel like my heart's on fire."

Lisa's hair brushes against her cheek. There's a hand on the back of her head. "Wh-"

" _I'm burning up, Misaki~._ "

"-

She doesn't get to respond.

...

...

...Lisa lets go, gently resting their foreheads together. She brushes Misaki's hair and lets the corner of her mouth tilt up. "Be careful with that match of yours, okay~?"

...

...

...

Then Lisa goes completely red. She immediately shoots back. "Oh. Uh."

...

"...I, uh. Um. I..."

A few neurons in Misaki's head tell her that now would be a VERY good time to start forming words again. "Uh."

"I-I... u-uh, my bad!!!" Lisa flails her hands out for 3 seconds, before deciding to cover her face instead. "Um. That was just, uh... spur of the moment! Just an impulse. Just an impul- a-actually, I guess I should say it was a 'heat' of the moment? Get it? Ahaha... ha..."

"..." Words. "...O-oh, um! Uh. Don't worry about it. Probably, I think."

...

Shit, this fell apart REALLY fast. "Um. Seriously, it's fine. I don't mind."

Lisa peeks back her way. "...You sure?"

"No big deal, right?" Misaki murmurs. Well, sure, maybe it's more significant than she thinks, but she's had enough escapades in her life now that her first kiss isn't a big deal, right? Heart's racing a mile a minute, all that, no big deal, it's fine, uh- "L-like, seriously. I don't mind if it's you doing it."

...Wait, HANG ON-

"I-I-I mean! Shit. I worded that really badly-"

"Oh, nonono, it's fine! I didn't mean to-"

"It's chill, honestly! You don't need to feel awkw-"

"Seriously, if you feel grossed out or something, I-"

"I-it's fine! I enjoyed it, even!"

"O-oh. W-well, then I guess it really is fine, right?" Lisa scratches her head. "I enjoyed it too, after all."

"I-I could tell."

.

Wow, what is she SAYING, even? This is embarrassing as all hell!

"...Pfffthaha!"

"Ah... ahaha." For some reason, her mind's shut down, and she doesn't care at all. "Um... we're still cool. No worries."

"Whew! Glad to hear it. No bad blood, yeah?"

"Not a bit. Kinda hard to have bad blood with you." Misaki waves a hand out. "Let's get back to, uh... eating, I guess?"

"Yeah. Although..."

Lisa looks at the table.

"...Our food's probably cold by now."

...

...

...Something sneaks its way into Misaki's brain. "Yeah. Whoops."

"We got a bit absorbed in that, didn't we~?"

"It's fine. We can probably reheat it. So..."

...

...Screw it. Impulses're fine every once in a while. Especially if they indulge Lisa. "Do you wanna kiss again?"

Lisa blinks. "Say what?"

"Just to, like. Confirm the whole 'no bad blood' thing. Y'know." Misaki lowers her cap, trying not to smile. "Wouldn't hurt, right?"

...

...

"...Guess not~."

This is real, isn't it?

Turns out, there's more than one new sensation Misaki's heart might be feeling today. It skips three beats instead of two when Lisa rests a knee over her lap, and erupts like a volcano when their arms wrap around each other's backs. 

Already pretty exhilarating, by her usual standards. She's shivering in anticipation, and loving every second of it. But the heat in her head skyrockets far beyond any of that soon after.

Because Lisa takes Misaki's upper lip with her own lips and asks: "How good do you think you are at making out~?"

Misaki breathes. "Awful."

"Is that so."

Lisa breathes into her.

"Maybe we should see if I can prove you wrong~."

"...I'd love to see you try~."

It's then that she decides. Felt might be soft on the lips...

...but Lisa feels way softer.


End file.
